Akane Owari
Akane Owari (終里 赤音 Owari Akane) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She has the title Ultimate Gymnast (超高校級の「体操部」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Taisō-bu"). At the end of the game, she and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world. Appearance Akane has tan skin, unkempt, shoulder-length chestnut hair, and brown eyes. She wears a short sleeved button up shirt with the top buttons undone, revealing her large chest size, a red miniskirt, and cream-colored sockless loafers. Personality Akane has a fiery personality, and always jumps on the chance for a fight. She gets along very well with Nekomaru. She is very lazy and unmotivated. Akane is also a big eater. Despite her lazy and easy going personality, she is a loyal person towards her friends. History 'Several spoilers follow this section!' Prior to the Tragedy In Akane's Free Time events, it is revealed that before going to Hope's Peak Academy, Akane lived a poor life, as she states that it was better than her old room when she was given the crappiest room in the Strawberry and Muscat Towers in Chapter 4. She lived together with her 7 siblings and unemployed father, filled with poverty and hunger. She states that her "mom or dad would change", and that "there would be more siblings every time". It is also revealed that she worked many part-time jobs where her customers groped her, until her father suggested that she should start doing gymnastics for money. For her, it was paradise enough on the island just to stay warm and not get rained on. Like her fellow classmates, she too at one point fell in line with Ultimate Despair before her capture and attempted rehabilitation. Although there's no hint as to what may have caused this, it is known that some members of Despair starved themselves and considering Akane's constantly showcased love of eating, it's possible she may have been one of these individuals. Island Life of Mutual Killing Prologue - Welcome to Dangan '★ 'Island! Big Panic at the Heart-Thumping Field Trip? Chapter 1 - Tropical Despair In Chapter 1, her eating Teruteru's food was essential in proving the fact that it was not poisoned. Chapter 2 - Crime and Coconuts, Punishment and Pina Coladas In Chapter 2, She start to have a practice session a lot with Nekomaru. It proved when she still do a practice session and get injured before the Sonia girl's only party start. it was her and Hajime who revealed that the window leading out of the beach house could not be exited through without two people getting on one another's shoulders. Chapter 3 - Ocean Breeze Dead End In Chapter 3 when the others are at Fuyuhiko's welcome back party, she challenges Monokuma to a duel, where Nekomaru steps in and saves her from Monokuma's final strike, at the cost of his body. Later, she got despair fever, the motive of the third chapter. Under its influence, she became a cowardly crybaby. She refuses to admit that the culprit of the third chapter, is the person that treated her when she got Despair Fever. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Androids Dream of Electric Clocks? In Chapter 4 when she and the rest of the group found out that Nekomaru turned into a robot, she didn't feel devastated or shocked, although she felt sorry for him. Because of her recklessness, Nidai loss his human body. Chapter 5 - You Smile at Hope They Call Despair In chapter 5, she, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi attempt to apprehended Nagito. Chapter 6 - Returning to Hope's Peak Academy and confronting Junko Enoshima Relationships SHE ATE MANY POTATOS WITH THIS PENIS *“I can't handle difficult stuff. I'll leave the rest to you guys.” *“Can I solve this by hitting it hard enough?” *“I'M NOT GONNA LOSE!” *“I hate tests, but.. Well, it's a whole lot better than having to kill someone!” *“I'm starting to get pumped up!” *“Shut up! None of this stuff matters if i win! All i have to do is win!” *“There sure are lots of strong people in this world!” *“I absolutely hate to lose.” Trivia *Akane's ElectroID states that she likes fighting and meat, but hates working hard. *Akane uses the word ''ore (俺) to refer herself instead of watashi or atashi ''(私), which is a boastful form of "I" typically used by males; however, unlike Hajime, she doesn't end her sentences with the usual accompaniment of ''da zo. *Her first name can be translated to "red sounds" or "red noise", while her last name is homophonous for the word 'owari', meaning end. *Her Bloodtype is B. *She knows a wrestling move called "Plancha Suicida", or "Suicide Dive". Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Alive